Its a Boy!
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The baby was crying, it was sobbing, cold and scared and it wanted to be held and cuddled and loved. Lucifer felt his grace crawling under his skin, itching to simply wrap around the small child and hold it until he couldn't any longer. The baby was crying and he had to be there! His son needed him! He'd destroy anything that got in his way!


**Im way toooo invested in this baby! And if they make it so Lucifer doesnt get to have his little child I will strike! Cause this seems to be the one thing that has Lucifer focusing and keeping himself together and Lucifer deserves to be a daddy and prove he's a better daddy then his daddy!**

* * *

Castiel wasn't sure what to do, this was out of his league of knowledge, he was a warrior not a healer. He didn't know one thing about birthing a child nor rearing one once it was brought forth into the world.

How does one stop a babe when it starts to cry?

Can you feed them hamburgers? What do you feed them?

Kelly screamed, her echo of pain bringing the angel out of his stupor, her back arching up off the bed as she dug her fingers into the blankets and the sheets underneath her. Her face seemingly glistened with the sweat of exertion of delivering a baby all on her own.

She motioned for him to come closer and a part of him wanted to leave right then and there because he was now beginning to realize he was way in over his head.

"Please! You have, you have to help me!", Kelly spit through gritted teeth, her hand snagging the cuff of his trench coat and tugging him closer in a show of surprising strength, "He's coming! He's coming and there's no stopping him and you need to help!"

"Kelly I do no-"

"No! I need you Castiel! I'm going to need your help delivering him! He's coming faaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHSSSSSSTTTTTT!"

There was something different about this, not that Kelly had much experience in birthing children as this was her first, but she's had friends and they've told her stories and this is nothing like she assumed it would be from what she had heard in the stories.

It _hurt_.

* * *

Lucifer smiled at the sound of her screams, focused on the fact that they meant she was finally bringing his little boy into this world, his son, his _son_. That was something he couldn't wrap his mind around even still and yet here it was and it was happening.

Crowley was with him too, and though this was meant to be his moment of pride that his little boy was really coming into this world to be with him, and yet this little cretin was trying to take this moment away from him.

"This is simply so pleasing, I can't wait until the day I get to bring that little thing down here and rip him to shreds, just to watch you suffer through it. "

He grit his teeth though and let it go over his head because this was a day about his new baby boy, his very first day in his long long life, and he should be there to see it but he can't.

Lucifer figures he can be there in spirit.

"It I end the thing while its coming out of the womb do you think that the backlash would destroy the wench as well?"

Lucifer felt his temper boiling over dangerously.

"That bast-"

The baby was crying, it was sobbing, cold and scared and it wanted to be held and cuddled and loved. Lucifer felt his grace crawling under his skin, itching to simply wrap around the small child and hold it until he couldn't any longer. It was pushing at the confines of his vessel turned cage trying to find a point of weakness.

Let it not be said that Crowley wasn't thorough when he wanted to be.

But there had to be one, this was a copy of a well built original, copy's always had flaws. It was just a fact, nothing was as good as the original.

The boy was crying out and he had to be there!

 _There it was._

Lucifer wrapped his hands around the cuffs and sighed deeply letting his grace seep through that little crack and tear it completely to shreds.

He savored the yell from the uppity demon when he stood from his metal seat and his little finger trick didn't work again. Lucifer lifted him by the chin, digging his fingers into the flesh enough to draw blood.

"I will deal with you later."

Throwing him into the chair he'd just vacated, Lucifer locked him in too, chains and cuffs and the whole nine yards.

"But first I have to go meet my son. So you stay here. And then we'll _talk_."

* * *

Kelly was weak, the birthing of a nephilim was a lot to take on the human body, and the child of an archangel no less. Castiel held the crying baby awkwardly not really sure how to stop its tears without causing it more distress.

She would surely fade by the nights end.

"Give him to me."

Castiel felt his eyes widen at the sudden voice to his left, and he stiffened.

"Lucifer."

Kelly made a sound on the bed but couldn't do much more then that.

He didn't wait for the say so, Lucifer was growing increasingly impatient, and he simply reached across to pick the babe up himself. Little head cradled carefully he pulled the babe across into his arms, rocking him softly and tenderly.

"Hush little prince, why do you cry so? You're alright, daddy's here, ssshhh."

Sobbing, deep gut wrenching sobbing.

"I know its not so warm out here but I will do my best little one, ssshhh and daddy shall sing you a lullaby."

Slowly he rocked the fledgling, swaying to some unseen rhythm, and humming this soft tune under his breath. It is such a rare occurrence to hear the Morning Star sing nowadays that Castiel finds himself internally battling himself to take the child away from him or simply continue standing there and listening.

And then taking the child.

Either way he knows he has to take the child and before Lucifer can corrupt him.

"If you try and touch him again without my word I will rip you apart molecule by molecule."

He whispers it, soft, between hums of gentle lullabies, and Castiel can still sense the impending threat underneath it. Lucifer is smiling, this small amazed smile, down at the little creature that is his own creation.

His own.

The boy's cries slowly fade out and he cooed softly at him, eyes fluttering delicately, and its an amazing sight to see.

It was easy to forget that once upon a time Lucifer had been the head of the Nursery. He'd raised a number of fledglings. He'd been _desired_ to be the guardian.

"Look at you," the fallen angels whispers tenderly to the babe he cradles so protectively, "Just look at you, so _perfect_ , yes, you."

The baby stares up at him silently, calmly, and doesn't utter a single cry more as he stares up at the father with wide curious eyes. Lucifer smiles down at him, reaching blindly for a blanket to swaddle the baby in, much too cold for him like this.

Too cold.

"You have beautiful eyes, they will shine, they _do_ shine. And your wings, still premature yet just like you, but they will be the most beautiful to ever be seen. Yes they will, they sure will."

Sam and Dean find them an hour later, surprise flashes over their faces when they spot Lucifer cradling the little baby still, seated off in one of the chairs in the corner. The boy has long since fallen asleep but he can't seem to stop smiling down at him, swaddled in that blanket, and so so perfect.

"Cas what were you thinking, get the ki-"

"If you touch him, I will kill you and everyone you love. Slow and painful."

He cooed softly when the baby murmurs and scrunches his little face up at the sudden sound of the deep voice above him. There's something about seeing the Devil swaddling a baby as if its the most treasured thing in all the world that's a little off-putting.

Sam seems to be the only one with enough brain at the moment to go and check on Kelly. His heart clenches when he can't find her pulse and he turns to say so. Though if he was to guess by the look Castiel sends him the angel already knew she had passed, and it had been some time ago too.

"Did he-"

"No, birthing a nephilim is hard on the human body, she never would have survived the birth."

Lucifer ignored them all, "She will have the burial she deserves, a true gem of Heaven."

He cradled the baby gently and stood from his seat, Dean was on edge in a moments notice, gun aimed expertly at the archangel as he crossed the room. Lucifer glared at him dangerously, pulling the little bundle closer.

"If that thing goes off, accident or not, and you wake my son I will tear you apart limb by limb."

The father was soft spoken in caution not wake his new born. Though Lucifer was sure that if it truly came down to it that he could kick all of there asses with this little bundle of joy cradled in one arm.

* * *

Kelly was set to rest on a shroud of flowers, a stone alter structure in the middle of the feild out behind the motel that she had given birth to his son in. The little one was still fast asleep swadled in his blanket and cradled in his fathers arm.

Lucifer didn't cry, he didn't know her too well to do that, but he did feel a slight pinch in his chest at the thought that his son would grow up without his mother, but he swore to be the greatest father he could be.

Better then his Father was.

Those Winchesters and their purse dog were watching his ever movement and he was putting on quite a show for them too.

Waving a hand over the stilled empty body he set it to flame.

"Did he name it?"

"I don't know."

" _It_ is a boy, and _he_ does have a name."

Lucifer leaned down to kiss the little warm forehead, "His name is Judas."

* * *

It was very clear to them very quickly that Lucifer was not going to set the baby down anytime soon, and though Dean had balls and Castiel had shown a great show of power, they weren't dumb enough to get between Satan and his son.

That being said, they were left with no choice but to bring Lucifer back to the bunker with them seeing as it was not possible for them to let him go off on his own.

Sam stood in the corner of the door way of the room they had given him, Dean had wanted to put him in the dungeon but Sam had put his foot down. None of them were strong enough to separate Lucifer and his child and Sam wasn't going to let a baby be raised inside that room.

But he watched him, this side that he never thought he'd ever seen coming from someone like Lucifer, watched him sway and hum.

Cooing down at the babe in this paternal sort of love that only a father can hold for his child.

Judas was cooing up at him, little hands reaching up to touch his chin and nose, little eyes shining so brightly.

"Are you a happy little fledgling today?"

Judas smiled a gummy smile and gurgled a happy gurgle.

"You're just full of energy, aren't you! Are you being a little giggle monster today? You're just full of giggles today, aren't you!"

Lucifer looked down at the child with so much adoration it was almost palpable. Judas cooed and reached up for him again and the father leaned down to kiss his little fingers. The babe giggled having his fingers kissed like such and gripped at his nose tightly.

"Do you have my nose? Do you?"

* * *

Judas grew quick, something they assumed had to do with his half angel half, and soon he was learning to speak. He could say just a few words without slip up.

'No'.

'Apple'.

'Up!'.

And then he learned 'Dada'.

It had been right out of the blue. Lucifer and the child had been sitting in the kitchen, Lucifer in a chair turned away from the table and the little boy in a high chair with more smashed peas on his face then he had in his mouth.

"Here comes the airplane!"

Judas clapped his little hands excitedly splattering mushed peas all over himself. Lucifer smiled at his excitement and zoomed the soft rubber spoon around in a circle as he brought it to the little ones lips. Judas took the small spoonful and smashed his hands to his face.

"Dada!"

"What?," Lucifer sat forward just at tad bit more, not believing his own ears for a long moment, there was no way, did his baby boy just, "Dada!"

"Did you call me-"

"Dada!"

He dropped the spoon in his shock, it only made the fledgling giggle and clap his hands together again. Lucifer was on his feet in an instant and unbuckling the straps on the high chair to pull the little guy free.

"Who am I!"

"Dada!", Judas cheered and clapped his hands finding the excitement in his father completely entertaining. Hands secure around his torso, Lucifer lifted the little guy up above his head, smiling up at him like he had just seen the best thing in the universe.

"Who am I!"

"Dada!"

Lucifer cheered, pulling him down to cuddle against his chest, and brushed a hand down the back of his growing baby soft hair.

"Say it again! Say it for me little moon! Who am I?"

Judas cuddled into his fathers chest and wrapped tiny tiny fingers around the collar of his shirt and gave a teeny baby nuzzle to the soft fabric that smelled like Dada.

"Dada!"

Lucifer could hardly contain himself, running from the kitchen to the library down the hall, Sam looked up from the books he'd been reading through at his entrance. While things hadn't necessarily gotten any better between them, it was clear that Lucifer sole focus in life was the baby he doted on hand and foot.

With Sam out of his sights for good at the moment it had somewhat grown into a slight fixture.

"Sam! Sam! Listen! You have to hear!"

The hunter tilted his head slightly. "Hear what?"

Lucifer shushed him excitedly and turned to look down at the baby he had cuddled to his chest.

"Who am I? Say it for Sammy! Say it little moon! Who am I?"

Judas yawned, sleepy now after lunch, and for a moment Sam was sure that nothing was going to happen.

But then, sure enough, after a larger then life yawn, "Dada!"

Lucifer completely lit up, like a kid discovering his favorite toy under the tree on Christmas Morning, and he laughed in fascinated shock.

"He called me Dada!"

There was something about seeing _The Devil_ get all worked up over hearing a baby call him 'Dada' that was absolutely hilarious.

* * *

Dean groaned as the child screamed its lungs out _again_.

For the sixth time this week. And its only Monday.

"If that thing doesn't stop screaming I'm going to loose my cool."

One of the stipulations of Lucifer staying in the Bunker to raise his kid was that he had to help in any grocery shopping. It had been Sam's idea, seeing as Lucifer got the kid almost everything there was in the baby isle with only a snap of his fingers. Dean didn't really care, but Sam had said something about having to carry his own weight and Lucifer had all but agreed if only for the fact he'd found a store with the largest infant isle in town.

Every time he went he came back with something new for the kid.

His room was practically full of stuffed toys, and that was only the store bought goods, he swears he heard the soft bark of a puppy in there but when questioned about it Lucifer had denied everything and told him to get his ears checked.

Among various other things but he's not going to repeat those.

Kid was completely spoiled and could have the whole universe if he so wanted it and he didn't even know it yet.

And now it wouldn't stop crying.

"Oh, little star, what's wrong?"

Dean Winchester never thought there would be a day when he found himself thanking God that _Lucifer_ was back. The Archangel set the bags on the table and moved to the small distraught child in the baby bouncer on the table top.

Judas cried and flexed his fingers for the comfort of his parent at the sound of his voice. That natural bred desire for the comfort of a father when one is not feeling right rearing its head at the sight of the baby's clear want to be cuddled by his dada.

The father cooed softly and undid the strap and pulled him up softly, cradling him close and using his other hand to pull the diaper away from his little rump.

"Oh, little one, that does look like it hurts."

Dean followed him silently, just to see what he would do, Sam had watched Lucifer interact with the boy more then he did, even Castiel, but Dean avoided them both as much as he could.

They walked down to the bathroom across from Lucifer's bedroom and he watched as he turned on the water, feeling it for the right degree, and then turned to strip the diaper from the baby's bottom.

Red and angry, Dean couldn't blame him for being a mess right now. He agreed with his father, first time for everything, that did look like it hurt. Undressed from the waist down, Lucifer turned and splashed some of the lukewarm water onto his poor red bottom. Judas sniffled and whimpered softly.

"Hush now little one, we'll make you feel all better again, promise."

Then he pat dry the red patch and applied a good amount of ointment and baby powder.

"Come, little star, it's time for your nap."

Moving around the spying hunter in the door way, Lucifer crossed into his room and sat on his bed, reclining back into his pillows, and laid the little boy down on his chest bottom up and went about fanning the little red tush while humming a lullaby under his breath.

"Take a picture Winchester, it'll last longer."


End file.
